


Sunset

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [47]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Language, Reader-Insert, Romance, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: You have a fun day out with Negan when you go scavenging.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Reader
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933015
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Sunset

“Sunset Retirement Home? Really?” Negan stares at you skeptically, Lucille slung over his shoulder.

He left his leather jacket in the truck because it’s an unusually hot day, and you can’t help noticing the way his light gray t-shirt stretches alluringly over his well-muscled chest. Somehow, you manage to tear your eyes away and respond. “You said that to prove my worth, I should find a good place to scavenge. This is the jackpot, Negan. Trust me. It’s out of the way, so it’s unlikely that it’s been looted yet. And because it’s a retirement home, anyone passing through probably overlooked it unless they were desperate. It’s not obvious, like a hospital or a pharmacy. But these places have bedding, food, and medicine, among other things. Who knows what could be in there?” 

“A bunch of walkers with fucking walkers,” Negan snorts, extremely pleased with himself. You roll your eyes as you laugh along with him. You really do love his sense of humor, but you’re trying to keep that to yourself. He’s got a big enough head already. 

“So they’ll be slow and easy to take out,” you joke, poking him in the chest. “Come on. If I’m wrong, you can punish me in any way you see fit.” 

Negan raises his eyebrows. “Well, doll, I’d be a fucking idiot if I said no to that offer. Let’s get the fuck in there. Lead the way.”

As you step out in front of him, he smacks your ass soundly, making you jump in surprise. “Tease,” you retort over your shoulder, your cheeks blazing. The man has damn good hands. 

Your assumption was right. No one’s been inside. Clearing the building of walkers is a bit somber, but after taking the bodies outside, the mood picks back up. Negan parks the truck close to the entrance and you both load everything that you can find into it. 

As the sun starts to go down, Negan sits on the porch swing, running his hand through his damp hair. His shirt is sticking to his chest because he’s so sweaty, and you keep sneaking appreciative looks at him. 

“If you want to stare, sweetheart, just fucking stare. I don’t mind,” Negan drawls, accepting the can and plastic spoon you hand him for dinner. He looks at the label. “Pork and fucking beans!” he crows. “These are my fucking favorite.” 

“I know,” you say nonchalantly, nudging him with your elbow and grinning. 

“Aw, honey, you fucking remembered something I said,” Negan coos. “What are you having for dinner?” 

You hold up your own can and show him. “Spaghetti and meatballs, huh?” he muses. “I’ll make you some fucking great spaghetti if we can find the ingredients, princess,” he promises. “As for the balls, well, you can have those for dessert.”

You giggle as he winks. You both finish eating quickly; you worked right through the middle of the day, so you’re starving. Negan sighs happily. “Are there any more of these? I love this shit.” 

You chuckle. “There are, but please remember that I have to sit in the cab of the truck with you on the drive home.” 

He snickers, lifting his leg and pretending to fart. You push against him playfully and then he actually does fart, the sound echoing in the still night air. He has the grace to look sheepish as you glare at him incredulously, and then you both start laughing uproariously. 

“Fucking fuck, that was fucking loud enough to attract walkers!” Negan wheezes, doubling over and clutching his sides. 

Tears start to stream down your face as you gasp for air, leaning against him. “Well, at least the smell would make them think we were dead when they got here!” you observe. Negan starts laughing all over again, resting his head on your shoulder as he shakes. “You got five women to marry you?” you clarify. “Five? You have got to be kidding me!” 

“Sweetheart, I am a charming fucker, farts and all. And I could always use a sixth wife, you know.”

Negan nuzzles your cheek. “Are you seriously flirting with me right after you ripped a huge one? Those meatballs must be enormous, Negan.”

He grabs your hand and shoves it between his legs. “Want to find out?” he murmurs, kissing his way down your neck. 

“You are unbelievable,” you mutter, turning your head and letting him put his tongue in your mouth. His thumb traces your jaw and he smiles against your lips. 

“What do you say we get this shit back to The Sanctuary and I fuck your brains out in my big, comfy bed, honey?”

His erection rubs against your palm and you moan; he definitely hasn’t been exaggerating about the size of his dick. You stand, pulling him up. He towers over you, his hands slipping down your back to squeeze your ass. “I hope you’re planning to drive fast, big man,” you purr. 

“If you’re that eager, princess, you can always have a creamy treat on the way home.” Negan’s eyes sparkle mischievously as you shake your head. 

He puts his arm around your shoulders and walks you to the truck. “Charming isn’t quite the word to describe you, Negan,” you quip lightly as he lifts you into the cab, spanking you again before he slides behind the wheel. 

He blows you a kiss. “Fucking tell me about it, doll.”

The last rays of the setting sun hit the retirement home as Negan carefully maneuvers the truck back out to the road. You gaze at it for a moment until he prods you gently. “Penny for your fucking thoughts, sweetheart.” 

You rest your head on his shoulder wistfully. “Do you think we’ll ever get the chance to grow old, Negan?” you wonder. 

He shrugs. “Probably not, honey. Better enjoy life as much as we can while it fucking lasts.” 

You nod in agreement. “I can do that.” 

He pulls you close and you snuggle into his side for the ride home.


End file.
